Timmy Turner's Return
by MellowLemon
Summary: Timmy's in high school and doesn't remeber his faries anymore, but what happeneds when two new kids show up. One with pink hair, and one with green. Will Cosmo and Wanda help him remeber? Or will he fall further into depression?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey, so me and my sister made an account and we will update when we feel like it**_

_**Mellow: Or get a lot of reviews**_

_**Lemon: Yeah, or that.**_

_**Mellow: We just want you to enjoy our stories**_

_**Lemon: SO enjoy**_

_Disclaimer: Do not own Fairly Odd parents_

Prologue:

Timmy was 15, he had lost his fairies 2 years ago, but he didn't remember any of it. He remembered something though. He knew he had forgotten something important. It was like this big empty space. It used to hold something, but it was gone. Timmy wanted to know. He would give anything to know. Eventually, he fell into a depression.

Chapter 1:

The alarm clock rang through the house, Timmy groaned and rolled over. Five minutes later, it was still ringing. He rolled over and hit the snooze button, slowly climbing out of bed. He looked around and stretched. Nothing in his room had changed. He had kept everything the same right down to the empty fishbowl on the bedside table.

Without care, he threw on his usual black hoodie and grey jeans. He walked downstairs, grabbed his backpack, and set off for school. On his way there, he ran into Chester and AJ. He ignored their constant tries to get him to talk and pulled out his headphones. He wasn't going to talk, they just had to learn.

Timmy had gone on his silent strike almost a year ago. At first, everybody bugged him about it. Then, they slowly began to accept it and back away. There were only a few that constantly aggravated him with their tries. Namely, Tootie, Chester, and AJ.

Listening to his music, one of his favorites by Simple Plan, he aimlessly walked around the school. He had no need to go to his locker; he never did any homework anyways. Yet, somehow, he always passed.

Pretty soon, the school day was over with only a couple awkward "Hey Timmy, what's up" type of questions. Of course, it wasn't awkward for him, just for them.

When he got home, he fell down onto his bed, just listening to music for an hour. Then, he got up and went downstairs to work out. It was a habit he had gotten himself into, a very prosperous one. He was one of the tallest in his grade, had very well toned muscles, and the girls loved him, not that he cared.

Pretty soon, he grabbed an apple (his only food of the day) and went back to his room. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He looked skinny, and that wasn't good. Oh well, what did he care? He sat down on his bed and succumbed to sleep.

Never once did he sit down to do homework.

Never once did he smile.

Never once did his parents come home (they were always out somewhere).

Never once did he feel happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Here's to you OmegaDelta. Glad you liked it._**

I do not own fairly oddparents

Chapter 2:

Like every day, Timmy got up and went to school. He followed the same routine he had been using all freshman year. The end of the school year was two months away. What was he doing? Dozing in math.

He sat in the table in the back. Everyone else had desks. Why did he sit there? The school budget could not afford more desks, and many classrooms just used tables when they got full. They fit three people as opposed to one. Timmy has claimed it as his the first day of school, and no one argued with him. Francis was still in a coma at the hospital. The police said it was an accident, but they all knew better.

"TIMMY TURNER!" his teacher slammed his hand on the table. Timmy looked up and glared. "How many times have I told you to stop daydreaming and pay attention!" His teacher, Mrs. Hudsia half spoke, half yelled. He rolled his eyes as she took a deep breath. "Now, did you hear anything of what I had just said?" He just stared at her. "I'll take that as a no." She stated, sarcastically. "These are our new students." He just put his feet up on the table. "Could you please make room for them, they will be sitting with you." He didn't budge. The only things on the table were his feet. Mrs. Hudsia sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry, this is Timmy, just ignore him." And with a glare she went back to the front.

Two students, a girl and a boy, sat on either side of him. They looked about his age. He looked to his left, and sneered at the girl's smile. He could tell it was forced. "Hi, I'm Wanda." She had pink hair that hung down to her shoulders. Somehow, her bangs seemed to swoop up and swirl like a whirlpool. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of pink, most likely contacts. Her smile faltered when he didn't reply.

He looked to his right; the boy had green hair and green eyes. The eyes could be real, but definitely not the hair. Where did these people go before here? Clown school? The boy looked up at him, his eyes only portraying one emotion, pain. "Cosmo," was all he said. Timmy assumed it was the boy's name, after all, what else would it be?

The rest of math passed quickly. Wanda participated every chance she got. It was definitely a Teacher's Pet move. Cosmo did not look up from the floor the whole hour. Eventually, the bell rang and Timmy stood up to leave. He didn't even get a few feet when he felt something hit his foot. He looked down and saw a book. He looked up and saw the green haired kid looking at the book, shocked. The whole classroom went silent, ready for an explosion. Timmy bent down and picked up the book, handing it to the boy.

"Sorry." Cosmo apologized. "I didn't mean to." He looked up and met Timmy in the eyes. Everyone froze.

Timmy looked into the haunted green eyes, and all his anger dissipated. It was like he knew this kid. Those eyes, they were so familiar. He clutched his head in pain and ran out the door, not noticing the shocked looks of the class, the surprised looks of Cosmo, and the worried looks from Wanda.

Timmy ran to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. The place was empty. He pulled out an Advil from his backpack, but he wasn't quick enough. He fell to the floor and blacked out.

_**AN: Review Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Mellow here. I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews ans apologize for the late update. At least it's not as late as MEGSAY's because we are trying to get her to update, but she's being stobborn saying her 'muse has left her'. Yeah right. So, if we could all flood her with PMs like I am doing... I'm just trying to help.**_

_**Biginferno**_**: ****I actually hadn't thought about that. Vicky will be making an appearance though.**

_Disclaimer: i do not own Fairly Oddparents_

Chapter 3:

_He was running. Running for his life. He didn't know why he was running, just that he couldn't stop. He looked down and saw a green remote in his hand. Looking up, he saw two blurs by a taxi cab. There was sand everywhere, and he seemed to be in some type of stadium. He looked back at the blurs, and saw green hair._

_"Cosmo," he whispered._

He came too back in the bathroom. 'What was that?' he thought. He whipped out his phone and noticed that only a couple of minutes had gone by. He walked to his next class. By the time he had gotten there, he had forgotten most of the flashback.

"Ahh, Mr. Turner. Glad to see you could join us." His biology teacher, Mr. Sajdo, said. "Please take a seat at one of the lab stations."

Timmy looked around and noticed one empty seat. He sneered when he saw it. It was next to Pink-hair. That was her new nickname. Pink-hair.

He walked over to her and dropped his backpack next to the chair. He sat on the chair provided, and put his feet on the lab table. He tuned out what the teacher was saying.

A few minutes later Pink-hair tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to look at her. "Excuse me, but could you take your feet off the table?" He didn't move.

"Hello? Didn't you hear me? Take your feet off the table so we can work." He just ignored her.

AJ, who sat in front of them, turned around. "Look, Wanda was it?" she nodded. "It's no use."

"What do you mean?"

"Timmy doesn't talk."

"Really?" she asked. When AJ nodded she turned back to Timmy. "Why won't you talk?"

"Nobody knows. One day, towards the end of last year, he just stopped."

Timmy frowned. They were talking like he wasn't even there. Oh well, like he cared.

Wanda frowned as well. She stared at Timmy before speaking to him. "Look, you either take your feet off the table or I will make you." The tone of her voice was scary, like a mother's when you're in trouble. It reminded Timmy of someone, but he just shook it off. He didn't know anybody like that in his life.

AJ turned to Timmy. "Dude, you might wanna listen to her." He did not want to get on this girl's bad side.

He rolled his eyes and ignored him, much like he had been doing. AJ shook his head and turned away.

Timmy turned to Wanda. His eyes held a challenge, as did hers. All of the sudden she smirked and looked around. She snapped her fingers.

Timmy felt his legs snap together, slide off the table, and fall to the floor. He tried to move them, but they were stuck. He stared at her, flabbergasted, as she just smirked and started on the lab.

"Are you going to help, or have your legs stay stuck like that?" she asked smugly. He glared at her. She sighed. "Oh well, it was worth a shot. Enjoy not walking for the rest of biology."

He tried and tried, but could not move his legs. He became worried, what if he got stuck like this? He looked down at his legs and glared, blaming them for his problem.

He sighed and looked around. He was, surprisingly, taking this very well. He wondered if something like this had happened before. He closed his eyes and willed his legs to move. Hey, if people can do this type of thing in movies, and she can do it, why can't I? Five minutes later, with a little over half an hour left in class, he got his toe to twitch. He smiled at his accomplishment. It took him ten more minutes, but he finally got his legs unfrozen. He looked up to Wanda, but she hadn't noticed. She was still working on the lab, humming to herself.

He smirked. If he was gonna do this, he was gonna have fun.

Carefully, he moved the stuff on the table towards her. She hadn't noticed yet. Then, in one swift move, he swung his legs back up onto the table and crossed them for good luck. She froze, just staring at his feet.

"B-but, how did you-?"

"Is there a problem Wanda?" Mr. Sajdo asked.

"N-No. Nothing Mr. Sajdo."

He smiled at her, and then moved his eyes to Timmy. "Mr. Turner, please take your feet off the table."

He sighed when Timmy ignored him. "One of these days…" he mumbled, heading back to his desk.

Wanda eventually shook herself out of her stupor and finished the lab. When class was over she turned to Timmy. "So, Timmy, can my boyfriend and I come sit with you at lunch. See, we don't really know anybody and…" she trailed off.

Timmy glared at her, hoping she would take the hint, but it was no use.

"Great, I'll take that as a yes. See you at Lunch!" She smiled and walked away.

Timmy frowned and went to the cafeteria, sitting at the table in the back. Tootie, Chester, and AJ eventually joined them. All was awkwardly silent until…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, we are extremely sorry you had to wait that long.**_

_**Lemon: No Kidding, it was a looong time**_

_**Mellow: We had summer homework**_

_**Lemon: And I got a Staph infection**_

_**Mellow: SO here's chapter 4, we only have like a minute, so we can't respond to reviews. Thanks for them all btw**_

_**Lemon: We don't own Fairly Oddparents**_

Chapter 4:

"Hey AJ, Hey Timmy." Timmy looked up. Oh great, it was Pink-hair and that green kid, Cosmo. He had yet to give that kid a nickname. Firstly, that kid just creeped him out. Secondly, he didn't know what to call him. He had nicknames in his head for everybody. It usually had something to do with their appearance. Tootie was pig-tails. AJ was baldy. Chester, who still had his braces, was metal-mouth. He would never call them this to their faces, but saying it in his mind was fun.

It was a really good thing people couldn't read his mind… although he wasn't so sure about Pink-hair, she could do weird things.

Then, he thought of a nickname for the green haired kid. Flashback. He seemed familiar, and with what happened earlier… Yep, his name was now Flashback.

So they were all at the lunch table. It was a pity really; he had so wanted to have a little bit of peace.

"Oh, hey Wanda. Are you sitting here?"

"Well, I am now."

"Good." Metal-mouth said. "Maybe you can help us talk some sense into Timmy."

"Plus, another girl would be a nice change." Pig-tails added.

Just great, they still hadn't given up, plus they seemed to get along. This was not going well for him at all.

"Cool, I'm sure we can all be friends." Ugh, her peppy attitude was giving him a headache.

Flashback chuckled, apparently finding something Pink-hair said funny. She just glared at him. Timmy smiled, trying hard not to laugh at the two of them. They were so…amusing. His lips tingled. He usually didn't smile. There was just something about those two that just… ugh. He was looking too deeply at things.

He hadn't listened to his music in awhile, maybe that's why he was so moody. I'll make sure to fix that soon.

"That sounds Great, I'm Tootie."

"Chester."

"And I'm AJ, but you already knew that."

"I'm Wanda, and this is my boyfriend Cosmo." She looked over at Cosmo and sighed. "Just ignore him right now; he's in one of his moods." The rest of the table, not including Timmy, looked on sympathetically. They knew all about Timmy when he was in one of his moods.

Timmy looked up to find Pink-hair and Pig-tails sitting next to each other chatting quietly, glancing at him every now and again. Just perfect, they were talking about HIM! Pink-hair was becoming obsessed.

Flashback has taken a seat next to him; it was the only one open. Flashback wasn't looking at him. Finally, as he had expected, Flashback turned towards him and started to talk. The table went silent.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this morning, even though I don't really know what happened." He added that last part to himself, but Timmy caught it.

Timmy pulled out his headphones from his pocket, nodded in forgiveness, and turned up the volume to drown out the cafeteria noise.

Cosmo smiled a bit, but no one noticed. They were all staring at Timmy in shock. Usually, now would be the time for him to turn violent, but he hadn't. Today was full of surprises.

Wanda watched on with interest, storing every detail in her brain for later.

The day quickly ended, and Timmy half ran home, hoping to get away from Pink-hair. He was worried she was stalking him.

He ran inside, locked the door, and jumped up the staircase two at a time to get to his room. He then chuckled at how paranoid he was acting. Then, he spotted something pink outside of the window. He closed the blinds before he could determine what it was. He either really was too paranoid or she was definitely stalking him.

After an hour of listening to tunes and thinking about the two new kids, he walked downstairs to grab a quick snack (being careful to close all the blinds along the way).

His eyes scanned the fridge, looking for anything edible. He had just grabbed an orange, when he spotted the calendar. His eyes widened, he dropped the orange, and he sprinted out of the house.

If you looked on today's date, there, circled in red, were the words 'Vicky's Day'.

Timmy ran outside, grabbed his backpack, jumped on his bike, and started peddling. He never noticed the small pink and green bugs that had attached themselves to his backpack.

You see, Timmy was on his way to Vicky. He was late. He didn't have time to pay attention to these things.

He pulled up to the building, ran past all the doctors, opened the door, and sat down in a chair.

"You're late!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: UPDATE. Okay, mellow here (my sis has hmwrk) if you want the full story, go to TOm and Harry: Brothers? and chapter 3 has it all in the author's note**_

_**I don't own Fairly Oddparents**_

_**Oh, and I am not proud of this chapter, my sis usually does all the plot stuff and I edit. So, this is me giving it a shot.**_

Chapter 5:

Timmy looked up at the red-headed 19 year old in front of him and pouted. She laughed.

"So, how was school?" He shrugged. "That good, huh?" she asked sarcastically. "Well, shall we get started then?" Cosmo and Wanda looked on in fear. Timmy reached into his backpack and pulled out…

A game of connect four. He set it on the table and set it up.

Wanda and Cosmo were confused. What they didn't know was that 4 years ago, Vicky had stopped harming others, and had started harming herself. Her tormenting nature was just her struggling to get a hold of herself. She had been diagnosed with a mental disorder and placed in a hospital-type room. Once every couple weeks, Timmy went to go visit her, something the doctors encouraged.

She was always better after one of his visits. They were now as close as siblings. Timmy enjoyed it as much as Vicky did. Plus, he was the only one that ever visited her. Vicky's sister hated her, and her parents refused to have anything to do with her. Besides, Vicky was now legally an adult. She had one month left before they would allow her to leave, but she was still trying to figure out where to go.

Wanda and Cosmo watched as they played. Vicky casually chatted about her week, how insane the doctors were, and other random things. Timmy actually laughed once. It was good to hear him laugh.

Then, Vicky pulled out a newspaper. "Hey Timmy, guess what I found?"

Timmy shrugged.

"I found a two bedroom apartment, with a full kitchen. Guess how much?"

Timmy shrugged again, but he sat up a little straighter and was now fully paying attention.

"Only 800 a month! And, it's two whole cities away."

Timmy's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking… we could use your 2000 dollars from your odd jobs to start us off, then I'd get a job, probably some fast food place, and we'd go from there." Timmy nodded and smiled. "I thought you'd like that. Remember our plan?" when he nodded she continued. "Good. See you in a month, have everything ready."

They spent the next half hour playing connect four, Vicky winning most of the time. Then, it was time for Timmy to go. They got up, said good bye, and Vicky pulled Timmy in for a hug. "See you soon, little brother." Timmy just stuck his tongue out, smiled, and left.

Wanda and Cosmo poofed back to their temporary house inn fairy world. Both too shocked to talk.


End file.
